


Fluid

by Rurouni_Idoru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a fellatio all-star, Come Swallowing, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurouni_Idoru/pseuds/Rurouni_Idoru
Summary: For the prompt "100 words of drinking devil's fluid," mostly because someone had to do GO fic for it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fluid

One of the many perks of being an ethereal being was that most corporeal realities were mutable. This meant that Aziraphale's back and neck did not ache, his knees did not hurt, and his jaw did not lock up or stiffen no matter how long he'd held his mouth open.

But most importantly was that Aziraphale could choose to not bother with something so pesky and distasteful as a gag reflex.

So there was nothing to stop Aziraphale from taking Crowley deep and swallowing around him as Crowley spilled down his throat, hissing an impressive string of blasphemies and obscenities.


End file.
